


Fast Learner

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dillon's 'revenge' on Ziggy for copying him. Porny sequel to Method Acting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Learner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Method Acting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363239) by [defeatedbyabridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge). 



After the fight, Ziggy went to the bedroom to change his shirt 'cos he was kind of sweaty. He was glad that he didn't have to change his pants, too. It'd been close in his first battle but he didn't get QUITE so nervous now.

None of his shirts were clean, of course. "Nuts," he murmured, cranky, but then he saw one of Dillon's in the clean laundry pile. Dillon wouldn't mind. Of course he wouldn't mind. Dillon would, in fact, be DELIGHTED about him wearing his shirt, and would be cranky if he didn't! He'd better put it on RIGHT NOW!

He pulled it over his head, and walked towards the door, humming something he'd made up about pizza. His stomach was empty and his muscles were aching and he needed food and he was moving back rapidly and shoved against the wall.

Ziggy replayed the last half a second in his head, and came to the same conclusion. He was pinned against the wall, next to the door. 

By Dillon, of course.

"I haven't forgotten," Dillon growled in his face, with one corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. He reached out with a foot and kicked the door shut. 

"I'm hungry," Ziggy said pathetically. He was only too aware that he was pathetic, but sometimes patheticness worked where non-pathetic solutions didn't. 

Dillon grinned. "I'll make you pizza afterwards," he promised. 

Ziggy brightened, because sex with Dillon was good but sex with Dillon followed by pizza was EXTRA good. "Really? With pineapple and extra peanuts?" 

Dillon shook his head. "Nah, 'cos I know you hate pineapple."

"Good, 'cos I was just testing," Ziggy said happily. He craned up and kissed Dillon gently, marvelling as always at just how quickly Dillon'd caught on with this whole kissing thing. And all the other stuff. He nipped lightly at Dillon's lower lip, then pulled back.

"All right?" Dillon asked. 

"Yeah, of course. If I didn't know better I'd guess you were making up the whole 'never kissed anyone at least not as far as I remember' thing," Ziggy said, cheerfully kicking his shoes off into a corner. He took his socks off, as well, then removed his pants and underwear, trying to ignore Dillon's snicker at the little lollipops on his boxers. 

He had a hand on the back of the neck of his shirt when Dillon's hand closed suddenly over his wrist. "You're wearing my shirt?" 

"Only because you won't let me take it off," Ziggy explained logically. He didn't struggle, didn't fight, just waited to see what Dillon would say. Especially since it was hot having Dillon semi-restrain him like that.

Dillon's eyes were dark. Well, they were always kinda dark, brooding and mysterious, except for the times when they were dark, brooding, and annoyingly melodramatic because while Dillon had that sexy lone wolf thing going on, sometimes it tipped over into aaaaaaangst with a shiny gold badge reading HI, I'M DILLON, ASK ME ABOUT MY DARK PAST! "Leave it on," Dillon said. "For a little while, anyway."

Ziggy nodded, shrugged, whooped, and ran to the bed, bouncing on it while he waited for Dillon. Dillon was only about a second behind him, completely naked, which was one of the many cool things about being with someone with Venjix parts. There was the whole 'could go crazy and kill me' issue but Ziggy knew him more than well enough to trust him by now, with valuable stuff like his penis and like his antique bottle top collection. 

Dillon pounced on him, hands holding Ziggy's wrists down. Ziggy strained up, trying for a kiss, but Dillon kept moving his face away, grinning. "Are you sure you'd never done this before me?" Ziggy said eventually, going for pathetic again. "You're way too good at teasing." 

"Nope, not that I remember, anyway," Dillon said, then he leaned down, lightning-fast, and sucked at the base of Ziggy's neck. Ziggy felt his eyes roll back into his head. He arched upwards, grinding against Dillon. 

* * *

Dillon's hands tightened in Ziggy's hair, making those particular harsh hoarse sounds that made Ziggy so hard he could practically come without being touched. 

Ziggy kept licking and sucking, and managed to squeeze a dab of lube into his hand without looking -- because even people who were part machine needed lube -- and then deftly worked a finger into Dillon's puckered opening, searching for the prostate. He nibbled lightly on the head of Dillon's cock, found the right spot, then engulfed his cock just as he pressed firmly. 

Dillon groaned, a long shudder, as his hips came forward and he exploded into Ziggy. 

* * *

"You sure?" Ziggy asked doubtfully, looking down at Dillon. He was on all fours, with the lean planes of his back and ass looking especially edible. 

"Yeah, it's your turn," Dillon said. "Seriously. I want to try it this way." 

Ziggy nodded, because if there was one thing he knew in life, it was to not turn down a deal that was OBVIOUSLY beneficial for him, but because he also wasn't a complete jerk he managed to murmur, "If it hurts you have to make me stop." His voice only squeaked twice. He slathered himself with lube and began the careful work of preparing Dillon.

A minute or so later, Dillon reached between his legs somehow, grabbed a handful of the light covering of hair on Ziggy's left thigh, and yanked. "C'mon, I'm not going to break!" 

Ziggy sighed, and carefully inserted himself. So much for being the world's most considerate boyfriend. So much for earning himself points with someone who was practically a virgin, at least in this area. So much for... oh, that felt GOOD. Dillon was tight around him, so tight, and the way he was moving instinctively made Ziggy explode shortly afterwards.

* * *

They cleaned up, and Ziggy hauled Dillon's head down onto his shoulder for once, 'cos normally it was Dillon holding him. He'd had to tell Dillon firmly that snuggling afterwards was a traditional part of sex. He kissed the top of Dillon's head. "You rock."

"Want to go again?"

Ziggy shuddered. "Uh, later, sure? I mean, you're totally hot but I'm only human and, y'know, friiiiiction...?"

He trailed off when he realised Dillon was laughing. "I'm kidding, really. I'll make you your pizza now. But I may cut the mushrooms into amusing shapes."

"Cool," Ziggy said, grinning. "Sex with me has NEVER been worth a PIZZA before."


End file.
